Confusión
by candelaa-97
Summary: -Mira, lo que pasa es que... Me gustas mucho, más que como amigos ¿Entiendes? - su rostro me lo dijo todo, no hacía falta que dijera alguna palabra, mi mundo se destruyo en ese instante.../ AAML, Poke y Contest. Mal Summary!
1. Declaración

**Confusión.**

_by Candelaa-97_

_**Pairing**__: Ash/Misty  
><em>_**Rating**__: T  
><em>_**Disclaimer**__: Está de más decir que no me pertenece Pokemon -por ahora ¬¬- y que si así lo fuera Ash y Misty se amarían con locura y lo censurarían por contener muchas escenas no aptas para menores._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Declaración:<strong>_

(POV's Misty)

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en estos momentos? ¿Irme de allí para no seguir sufriendo de esa forma o quedarme con él para no destruir nuestra amistad? Al parecer la felicidad no era una opción para mí y debía acostumbrarme.

De lo que me arrepiento es haber escuchado los consejos que me daban mis amigos creyendo que podría haber un final feliz en esta patética historia, haciéndome ilusiones falsas de que tal vez me dé la respuesta que yo esperaba ¡Pero qué idiota fui! Ahora solo me queda proteger el poco orgullo que me queda.

¿Cómo un chico como él se iba a fijar en alguien como yo? Él, un chico codiciado por todas, tan… único ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ilusa? Siempre viéndome como su estúpida mejor amiga y yo viéndolo como un amor platónico.

Y aquí me encontró sola –remarcando la palabra _sola- _caminando por la hermosa playa, mientras que podría estar apreciando un romántico momento mirando el cielo con la persona que amo, pero no, todo tiene que ser doloroso. Si tan solo fuera como siempre había soñado hubiera sido maravilloso, sin embargo de eso se trata, de un tonto sueño que lastimosamente jamás podrá ser….

Si alguna duda les quedaba lo voy a hacer todo más claro: Yo, Misty Waterflower, le declaré mi amor a Ash Ketchum, quien me rechazo cruelmente.

Todo empezó cuando Ash llamo al gimnasio para invitarme a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones en la playa con el grupo, accedí sin pensarlo siquiera. Al verlo quede sumamente sorprendida, estaban todos muy cambiados, en especial Ash. El moreno había crecido tanto, más alto y más guapo que nunca, aunque en sus quince años aún conservaba aquel toque aniñado que siempre lo caracterizo.

El primer día que llegamos al hotel, después de instalarnos, mis amigos –Brock, May y Tracy- me alentaban con que me declare, entonces me arme de valor y se lo dije….

_*FlashBack*_

_- A-ash, hay algo que-e quiero decirte – dije lo más nerviosa posible mientras que ambos caminábamos por el jardín trasero del hotel._

_- Dime – dijo Ash sin ninguna sospecha de lo que le diría._

_- Oye, escúchame bien, no quiero que me interrumpas en ningún momento. – ordene ya más calmada y segura – Mira, lo que pasa es que… Me gustas mucho, más que como amigos ¿Entiendes? – su rostro me lo dijo todo, no hacía falta que dijera alguna palabra, mi mundo se destruyo en ese instante, pero de todas formas proseguí:- Sé que no es mutuo y lo entiendo completamente Ash, pero yo solo quería aclara mis sentimientos para que no haya nada oculto en nuestra amistad._

_Si en algo me consideraba muy buena era en cómo manejar una situación incómoda, en ocultar muy bien mis sentimientos por más fuertes que sean y en como arreglármelas para salir bien parada. Y en algunos momentos esas cualidades te ayudaban bastante, como por ejemplo, este mismo momento._

_- Misty, y-yo… ¿Tu me tr-ratas de decir que quieres que yo y t-tu…- trataba da hablar pero aun no salía de su asombro –… nuestra amista no-.-_

_- Ash, no me interrumpas, aun no terminé – lo interrumpí con un hilo de voz – Nuestra amistad nunca terminará, yo sé que no va a ser la misma que antes después de esto pero yo tenía que decirte lo que siento y créeme que lo último que quiero es perder nuestra relación. Todo va a seguir igual que siempre, no te preocupes – después de decir aquello seguí caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_- Misty, espera – dijo volviendo del shock. Me di la vuelta para verlo, con la mirada alta, aparentando que teníamos una charla común, aunque tenía miedo de lo que dijera - ¿Cómo puedes decir que toda va a seguir igual que siempre? Nada volverá a ser como antes, me acabas de decir que te gusto y piensas que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos de antes. Misty, nada volverá a ser igual – dijo mirándome sin comprenderme._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – respondí elevando la voz - ¿No quieres hablarme nunca más, perder nuestra amistad? ¿Quieres que vuelva al gimnasio a llorar desconsoladamente porque tú no me correspondes? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntaba sin contener mis sentimientos dejando a Ash sin palabras – Se muy bien que no volverá a ser igual, es por eso que no te dije antes lo que sentía, porque no quería que la amistad se acabara. Solo me quedare aquí para disfrutar las vacaciones con mis amigos, si no quieres hablarme no lo hagas, lo comprenderé Ash. _

_Al parecer después de lo que dije lo deje sin palabras, ya que bajo la mirada hacia el suelo pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Di media vuelta para seguir caminando._

_- Misty… lo siento – esas palabras me hirieron más que nada, yo aun seguía de espaldas pero pude ver de reojo su expresión, con el puño en el pecho y con la vista aun fija en el suelo, no pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima – no sé qué es lo que me pasa – dijo para luego voltearse e irse rápidamente tratando de evitar la conversación._

_Me quede allí por unos minutos, el dolor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, siento una fuerte punzada en mi pecho que no me deja respirar fácilmente por lo que no tarde ni un segundo en irme de allí. Llegue echa un mar de lágrimas a la playa._

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justo él? Podría haberme enamorado de Rudy o Giorgio que ellos si se interesaban por mí, pero no, los rechace porque me gustaba el idiota de Ketchum, quien me termino rechazando como yo a esos dos chicos, ahora entiendo cómo se sintieron cuando los rechace ¿Qué más da? Ahora solo queda esperar a que terminen estas tristes vacaciones…._

_*Fin FlashBack*_

La playa… el peor lugar para venir a llorar mis penas, si bien es un lugar muy pacífico y relajante, con una hermosa vista al mar, me entristece mucho más ver parejas felices y enamoradas riendo felices de la vida, abrasándose, besándose apasionadamente y alguna que otra pareja haciendo _cosas malas _detrás de los médanos –que, por cierto, me enrojecí a sobre manera cuando vi esas chanchadas-.

¡Jesucristo! ¡Qué vida tan cruel! –llorando exageradamente- Abrí los ojos de manera lenta y noté como unos niños pequeños me miraban raro, pues, quien no lo haría si parecía que me estaba muriendo lentamente, a tal punto que una mujer me pregunto si quería que me lleven al hospital. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero es que así me siento por dentro y realmente parecía que estaba muriendo tortuosamente.

¡Ya basta! Por dios, sigo siendo tan idiota, no tengo que sufrir por un amor no correspondido, la vida es corta y tengo que aprovecharla, no sufrir por esto. A partir de este preciso momento, yo, Misty, diré todo lo que pienso sin esconder nada y sin importar lo que digan o piensen, seré completamente sincera y no sufriré por estupideces como estas, mantendré la cabeza en alto y si tendré que decirles a todos que me gusta Ash y que él me rechazo, lo haré sin avergonzarme.

Se lo que están pensando… y sí, soy un poco bipolar ¿Ustedes tampoco me quieren? ¿También me van a rechazar?

Ok, tengo problemas y todo por culpa de Ash. Maldito idiota.

En fin, volveré al hotel como si nada hubiese pasado, enfrentare a todas las preguntas que me hagan y mi amistad con Ash aun se mantendrá en pie, no pienso comportarme como una chica despechada. Porque, si la persona que tanto amas no siente lo mismo por ti no es el fin del mundo, por un momento pareciera que sí, eso quiere decir que él no es mi alma gemela y yo misma demostrare que se puede convivir tranquilamente con él y superarlo de manera tranquila.

Después de ver millones de veces películas románticamente cursis me había obsesionado en encontrar al amor de mi vida y vivir felices para siempre, sin embargo me di cuenta que solo esas historias existen en esas películas tontas que ciegan a jovencitas bobas como yo.

Aunque soy joven y no necesariamente mi objetivo tiene que ser el amor… ¡Oh, vaya! Estoy teniendo pensamientos como los de Ash, después de todo él tenía razón…

El amor es una caga**, mier** y una poro***…

Eh-h, lo siento, digo: ¡El amor es una basura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

Lady Candy: Hola gente ¿Cómo están? -si, lo sé, sueno como Julian Serrano- Bueno acá les dejo una historia nueva que empecé. Tendrá solo tres capítulos y serán graciosos, al menos eso creo yo :)

El próximo ya lo tengo hecho, es más largo que este, es POV Ash y será divertido. Denle una oportunidad.

¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o criticas :P

_~ Lady Candy ~ _


	2. Caos mental

_**Caos mental**_

(POV's Ash)

Ok, ok, ok… ¡Stop! Pausa, rebobina y si se puede ¡Pónganle subtítulos!

No entiendo nada, sé que soy lento para estos temas, pero esto me supera. No puedo creerlo, Misty… Misty, mi mejor amiga, la chica perfecta, que tanto admiraba, dijo… dijo que ¡Yo le gustaba! Eso es imposible.

Definitivamente me perdí algún capítulo en esta historia. Aunque ahora todo cierra a la perfección, es por eso que siempre me decía que soy un despistado e inmaduro porque nunca entendía sus indirectas. Pero, ¿Desde hace cuando le gustaba? O tal vez no le gusto, tal vez era solo un error, a ella siempre le gusto el romanticismo y desesperada por encontrar el amor pensó que se había enamorado de mí. Bah, si ella me dijo que le gustaba es porque sabe muy bien sus sentimientos.

Aun así ¿Cómo puedo gustarle? Si somos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos y los hermanos no se pueden amar, darse besos compartiendo saliva y todas esas asquerosidades que les gusta a las chicas ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD? Estoy tan confundido que no puedo pensar en esto.

No quiero que nuestra amistad se terminara, la conozco de pequeño y me acompaño en el comienzo de mi viaje ayudándome siempre, era la única chica diferente a las demás. Sin embargo, cuando me lo dijo fue de una forma tan segura y como si fuera lo más común del mundo, es por eso que dude si me estaba jugando una broma o lo decía en serio. Y también sentí algo raro dentro de mí al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja que no logre entender lo que eran.

Si ella me amaba y yo no la correspondía, lógicamente debería decirle que se merecía alguien mejor que yo ¿No? Pero no le deseo eso, prefiero que siga enamorada de mí antes que le guste otro idiota, y no sé porque pienso eso.

Da igual, esto solo hace aumentar mi ego ¿Tan irresistible era? Por supuesto que si ¡Mi mami siempre me dijo que era el niño más guapo de toditos!

Salí de la habitación después de estar encerrado varias horas y me dirigí al comedor principal donde se encontraban mis amigos –por suerte no estaba Misty, sino no sabría cómo enfrentarla-, estos se percataron de mi presencia ya que se encaminaban hacia donde me encontraban, preocupados por no haber salido todo este tiempo.

- Oye, Ash ¿Has visto a Misty? No la veo desde hace rato – me pregunto May, por lo que me tense de inmediato, pero luego negué con la cabeza.

- Es que queremos salir a caminar por la playa y le queremos avisar para que nos acompañe – habló Brock.

- Eh-h, no l-la he visto – dije nervioso.

En cuanto termine de decirlo la chica en cuestión entra por la puerta principal en perfectas condiciones, con el rostro sonriente y caminando despreocupada, siquiera me dirigió la mirada, eso me desconcertó por completo.

En cuanto yo era un manojo de nervios. Luego me quede mirándola, desde que nos reencontramos me quede impresionado de cómo había cambiado, su cabello lo dejaba suelto y ahora le llegaba a media espalda, su rostro más fino y alargado y lo que más me gustaba de ella eran sus ojos esmeraldas que algunas veces cambiaban a verde-azulado tales como el color del mar, era bueno que sus ojos no hayan cambiado.

- Misty ¿Adonde te habías metido? – pregunto Tracy despertándome de mis pensamientos.

- Fui a caminar a la playa. – solo le falto decir "llorando porque Ash no me corresponde"

- Estábamos por ir justamente a allí y estábamos esperando a que llegaras – dijo Max.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que vamos – dijo simplemente.

Salimos del hotel caminando tranquilamente, delante se encontraba hablando Gary, Drew, Cilan, Iris, Max y Dawn, luego seguíamos Brock, Tracy y yo y ultimas estaban May y Misty conversando en susurros. Ahora que lo pienso May y Misty se hicieron muy buenas amigas, inseparables, también lo eran de Iris, aunque ella siempre estaba con Cilan, pero nunca vi que ambas hablen con Dawn, no se llevaban bastante bien entre ellas… ¿La razón? No tengo la menor idea.

_- _Ash, ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Misty? – me pregunto Brock intuitivo como siempre, me tense y ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso Ash? – dijo Tracy.

- Ella… ella dijo que yo le gustaba – ambos se miraron entre ellos no tan sorprendidos como me lo esperaba, entonces… ¿Ellos ya lo sabían? – ¡Ustedes lo sabían! – ambos asintieron con la cabeza - ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijeron antes?

- Porque ella debía decírtelo, no podíamos decirte nosotros – contesto Brock – Y, Ash, no puedo creer que seas tan lento de no haberte dado cuenta.

- ¡Oye! – grite defendiéndome, pero él tenía razón – Pikachu ¿Tu también lo sabías? – mi Pókemon asintió - ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo hasta tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! – Píkachu se encogió de hombros en señal de 'No tenía otra opción, si te contaba me iban a cortar la cabeza y triturarían mi cuerpo'… Bueno, eso quise pensar yo, ya que si mi mejor amigo me lo había ocultado esa era la única excusa que podía darme.

- Es que cuando Píkachu "solo" se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Misty – dijo Tracy dándole énfasis en la palabra _solo, _echándome una indirecta – quiso contarte pero nosotros le insistimos que no lo haga diciéndole que Misty te lo diría, así ustedes dos terminarían siendo novios y parece que a Pikachu le había gustado eso – termino riendo y yo enrojecido.

- Me lo hubieran dicho antes así me ahorraba el momento incomodo que pase con Misty, por suerte ella manejó la situación muy bien y comprendió que no sentía lo mismo por ella antes de que se lo dijera –los tres me miraron asombrados - ¿Qué?

- ¿La rechazaste? – preguntó Brock decepcionado – Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque es mi mejor amiga y no siento más que amor de hermanos – dije sin poder mirarlos a los ojos.

- Pero, Misty parece tan, tan… normal, no entiendo – habló Tracy algo triste y desilusionado – Nosotros pensábamos que tu también la querías.

Solo rebolee los ojos. Hasta Pikachu se entristeció después de escucharme, me sentí culpable, pero no tendría que sentirme de esa forma ¿Qué culpa tengo de que no me gustara y que ellos se hicieran esperanzas sobre nosotros? No entiendo esa obsesión de pensar que nosotros somos una linda pareja… No sé cómo hacerlo más claro, SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS, aunque claro, solo yo la veía de esa forma.

Llegamos a la playa, había bastantes personas, enseguida nos instalamos. Me quite mi camiseta para solo dejar mi traje de baño –me di cuenta de que había atraído miradas femeninas al hacerlo-, luego vi que Cilan, Drew y Dawn me hacían señas para que entrar al mar por lo que accedí de inmediato, pero antes dirigí la mirada a los chicos quienes estaban rodeando a Misty y parecían interesados en lo que decía… ¿Estará hablando de mi? Obviamente que lo estaba haciendo.

Antes de tocar el agua, tome mis pokeballs y deje que salieran todos mis Pókemons para que se diviertan también, en ese momento recordé que Píkachu no estaba conmigo, volví a ver a donde estaban mis amigos y ahí estaba en el regazo de Misty junto a Tógepi –seguramente estaba apoyando a su amiga-, eso me hacía sentir muy mal, parecía el malo de la película (N/A: o él malo de un fanfic :3) y no es justo, yo no había hecho nada malo.

Después de estar un rato divirtiéndome en el agua, mientras tanto Dawn trataba de llamar mi atención cada segundo, me fije en mis amigos, May, Brock, Tracy, Max estaban jugando entretenidos al futbol y cuando me fije en Misty quede más que asombrado, traía puesto un bikini que le quedaba perfecto y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se veía hermosa. Me sonroje al instante y mi _amiguito _se entusiasmó también. Agite mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, ¿Pero que estoy pensando?

Ella estaba con sus gafas, tomando sol y poniéndole protector solar a Tógepi mientras que habla con Iris de quién sabe qué, de pronto llega Gary y se sienta junto a ella, sonriéndole le pasa el brazo sobre sus hombros y Misty le devuelve la sonrisa. A todo esto, yo ya estaba saliendo del agua totalmente enfurecido dirigiéndome hacia ellos.

- Misty ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije sorprendiendo a ambos - ¿No se suponía que estabas enamorada de mí?

Bajo sus gafas de sol para que vea sus ojos y luego los volvió a subir: –Si ¿Y? – dijo simplemente, enfrente de Gary e Iris.

- ¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? Dejas que él te abrace de esa forma – dije aun más furioso.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me está abrazando de forma amistosa – respondió sacándose los lentes y mirando a Gary – Además a ti que te importa cómo me abrasa, si no somos nada.

Uhrg, tenía razón, no sé porque me comporte de esa forma, quede en ridículo.

- ¿Acaso estas… celoso, Ash? – me pregunto Iris con su sonrisa malvada en el rostro, los colores subieron a mis mejillas en tan solo un segundo.

- Por supuesto que no – dije alejándome de allí.

Gary siguió en el mismo lugar junto a Misty y mi ira aun seguía presente, no sé porque me sentía así. Comprendí que ella solo quería darme celos, pero no lo consiguió… creo… ¡No, no lo consiguió! ¡Arrg! Entonces lo pensé un momento y decidí que también hare lo mismo, la haré sentir tan celosa que se retorcijará del dolor y morirá entre la basura… Está bien, tampoco es para tanto, pero el punto es que me las pagara… y morirá entre la basura… ¡Ya basta! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Necesito pensar en otras cosas, estas vacaciones las planee para poder disfrutar buenos momentos con mis amigos como en los viejos tiempos –pero claro, gracias a Misty esto se arruino-, entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante, hacer algo en lo que si me considero bueno: ¡Una batalla Pókemon!

Por fin, volvería a tener un combate, eso sí que me sube el ánimo, me despeja de mis pensamientos y dudas. Por suerte encontré a un hombre que aceptó combatir conmigo solo por diversión. La batalla era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarme un poco, y no solo lo vencí, sino que lo derrote, lo pisoteé, avergoncé, humille y destroce por el resto de su corta y patética vida… Ok, exagere.

Aunque mientras tenía mi combate me sorprendí al ver que Misty me estaba alentando, pensaba que estaba enfadada conmigo. Eso me dio más fuerzas para ganar la batalla.

Luego de un rato me deje caer sobre la arena exhausto junto a Drew quien miraba embobado a May y ella hablaba con la pelirroja en la orilla del mar.

- Ash, dime – me dijo Drew – ¿No es May la chica más sexy de todas? – me preguntó sin apartar la vista.

Me quede en silencio, si bien May es muy bonita y tiene buen cuerpo, nunca la miraría de esa forma como lo hace Drew, al parecer le gusta mucho. Después de mirarlas por un rato, ellas comenzaron a jugar con el agua, salpicándose entre ambas… ¡Por dios! Eso realmente una imagen digna de admirar.

Dos chicas. Salpicándose con agua. En bikini. Mojadas. Riendo. Arena mojada sobre _su_ cuerpo. Parecía un video erótico… ¡Basta! Estoy demasiado cerca de Drew, es por eso que pienso esto.

- ¡Drew no seas tan pervertido! – le grite y él solo se limitó a reír.

- ¡Oye, Ash! Ven – me llamo Dawn a lo lejos.

Llegue hasta ella y parecía nerviosa, me quedo mirando un tiempo, y no entendía porque lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres caminar conmigo? – pregunto, ¿Por eso estaba nerviosa? Asentí y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sin saber que decir, no era un silencio incomodo… al menos no para mí, porque Dawn parecía muy tensa.

- Y, Dawn ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que terminamos de viajar juntos? – trate de iniciar una conversación ya que nunca estuve a solas con ella tanto tiempo.

- He estado viajando para convertirme en mejor coordinadora del mundo – dijo riendo y le sonreí – Pero dime una cosa Ash – cambio su expresión a una seria – escuche que Misty te dijo que tu le gustabas ¿Tu también la quieres?

- Si, pero como amigos nada más – dije y se sonrisa se ensancho - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque soy tu amiga y quiero saber – respondió más que contenta. Esa respuesta me dejo más tranquilo, por un momento pensé que quería ser _algo más que amigos, _si lo sé, pensar eso es ridículo.

Volvimos con los chicos y estos ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas, listos para regresar al hotel. Enseguida me dispuse a buscar a Pikachu, luego lo encontré en el hombro de Misty mientras le daba un caracola a lo que ella le sonrío dulcemente, era una escena tan tierna. al parece que tendré que caminar sin Pikachu… sentía que faltaba algo en mi hombro.

Llegamos y lo único que hice fue entrar en la habitación y darme una ducha, luego baje a la sala principal a comer, tenía mucha hambre, si no comía pronto me iba a convertir en un caníbal. En fin, estaban todos los chicos sentados en una mesa larga, me senté junto a Brock y Cilan esperando a que traigan la cena.

Lo único que podía pensar era: Comida, comida, comida, comida y más comida.

- Oigan chicos, - comenzó a hablar Gary - ¿Qué tal si después de cenar vamos a la discoteca?

Comida, comida, comida… ¿Discoteca? Mmm… Paso. Nunca me había gustado bailar y además todos los jóvenes que iban a esos lugares era para ligar con alguna chica o emborracharse hasta estallar, así que ese no era mi ambiente. Entonces, solo me limite a seguir comiendo.

- Si, ¿Por qué no? – dijeron todos mis amigos.

Los chicos querían ir y yo no… Ok, entonces me quedaría ahí hablando con el recepcionista hasta que tenga sueño y me vaya a dormir o tal vez me encierre en mi habitación y miraré la televisión hasta que ésta pudra mi cerebro con publicidades, series o películas con mensajes satánicos y obscenos para luego dormirme y al otro día quiera destruirlo todo y dominar el mundo… si es así, paso. Prefería ir a la discoteca a burlarme de Brock cuando las chicas lo rechacen que dominar el mundo.

- Yo no quiero ir – hable levantando mi mano llamando la atención – pero ya que van todos iré, no quiero aburrirme aquí solo. – todos me miraron y asintieron.

- Prepárate Misty, que hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho – dijo May guiñándole un ojo a Misty hablando lo bastante alto como para que todos la escuchen, ganándose la mirada furiosa de Drew y la risa de la oji-verde.

La verdad no entiendo, primero dice que le gusto y después quiere salir a _divertirse_ a una discoteca.

'_Es que como ella ya te dijo que tu le gustas no tiene porque seguir a tras tuyo si tu no la quieres'_

Esperen… ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fue mi… conciencia? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo dejo que mi conciencia hable? Desde que nací no te he dejado hablar y creo que me está yendo bastante bien sin ti.

'_De vez en cuando tienes que razonar y escuchar un punto de vista inteligente'_

¿Estás diciendo que soy un tonto?

'_¡Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta!'_

¡Oye!Si te crees tan importante cómprate una vida en vez de espiar la mía. Ya no voy a escucharte, ¿Sabes qué? Esta noche en la discoteca voy a tomar tanto alcohol para que mañana me duela la conciencia y así poder molestarte.

'_Si tomas alcohol no te dolerá la conciencia ¡Te dolerá la cabeza idiota!'_

¡Oh, te crees tan listo! Ya sé lo que haré, robaré muchos Pókemons para explotarlos, torturarlos y también mataré a tantas personas que me dolerá tanto la conciencia que querrás huir de mi mente para siempre… ¡Dios! ¡Soy un genio!

'_¿Hablas enserio? Porque si es así, me preocupas. Tendrías que ir a un psicólogo o directamente a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero rápido, porque sino empeorará….'_

Lo dejaré hablando solo, hice eso toda mi vida. Como sea, volviendo a lo importante… Ehh, ahora no lo recuerdo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Misty! ¿Cuándo no? ¡Si ella en verdad me amara no se comportaría de esa forma tan, tan… normal!

- … Y yo creo que la pareja perfecta es Ash y Dawn – dijo Cilan casi gritando mientras todos hablaban en el mismo tono y ninguno se escuchaba entre ellos. Al oír aquello quede desconcertado, mire a Dawn, estaba muy sonrojada y luego descubrí que estuve dentro de mis pensamientos todo este momento y no me di cuenta que mis amigos estaban discutiendo quien era la mejor pareja para mí.

Ok, esto no es normal.

- No, Dawn, no. Sin embargo, ahora están saliendo fans de Iris y Ash – dijo Max acomodándose los lentes, e Iris negó de inmediato – aunque no me gusta mucho la pajera - ¡¿Qué? ¿Esto es enserio?

¡Esto era un debate sobre mí! ¿Soy invisible o qué? No pedían mi opinión, ni siquiera preguntaban que era lo que pensaba.

- ¿Ash y Dawn? ¿Iris y Ash? – dijo Brock - ¡Por favor! ¡Misty, señores, Misty! – gritó mientras algunos de los chicos aplaudían y Cilan negaba con la cabeza. Que me emparejen con Misty ya estaba acostumbrado y no me molestaba tanto como cuando lo hacían con mis otras dos amigas. Hasta yo mismo pensé que haríamos una linda pareja… Pero no piensen mal, solo fue un pensamiento pasajero.

- Bueno, yo quise pero él no, – dijo Misty riendo a lo que me sonroje – así que muy perfecta la pareja no es.

- Es porque Ash es un idiota – habló Tracy – Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¡Oh, eso sería muy lindo! – dijo Misty sonriéndome, en este momento tenía el color de mi apellido, estaba rojo como un Ketchum o aún mas rojo como un tomate y mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir de la boca – Pero Ash es muy inmaduro.

- Pero yo no lo soy – le hablo Gary a Misty en un tono ¿Sensual?… No, más bien, pervertido, asquerosamente pervertido que dan ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro con un dulce golpe proveniente de mi musculoso brazo.

- ¡Ya dejen de molestarlo! No entiendes que no quiere nada contigo, Misty – dijo Dawn en mi defensa un poco molesta… Lo siento, ¿Dije _un poco molesta_? Quería decir, más que molesta.

- ¡Tranquila, Dawn! – hablo Misty igual de sorprendida que todos nosotros – Él sabe defenderse solo.

- Pero si no lo hace yo lo haré – hablo en el mismo tono.

- Si no lo hace tendrá sus razones, no estás en su mente como para saber lo que piensa – respondió Misty dejándola con la palabra en la boca, "_Touchè"._

Solo baje la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. No sabía que Dawn era tan buena amiga, en verdad le importaba lo que me pasaba y hasta me defendía a muerte, era bueno tener una amiga así sin que tenga que amarte como _otras que conozco._

'_Si quieres echar una indirecta, tienes que decirlas, no pensarlas… lo digo por eso de "otras que conozco", aclaro por si te quedan dudas' _

¡Ya cállate! No quiero tu opinión ni tus estúpidos comentarios, con tu humor Ingles*.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que Misty no es la única que ama a Ash – dijo May despertándome de mi pelea interna dejándome totalmente confundido.

Al parecer todos lo comprendieron porque rieron y se miraron entre ellos, aunque Dawn solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza para comer rápidamente un tanto nerviosa y Misty parecía tan confusa como yo, luego la pelirroja me miró ladeando la cabeza en señal de no haber entendido, yo, obviamente sonrojado, la mire y me encogí de hombros dándole como respuesta que tampoco sabía del tema.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó intrigada Misty – Pensé que yo era la única idiota que amaba a Ash – ¿Soy yo o acaba de insultarme? No, debe ser yo.

'_Si que eres idiota'_

No pienso discutir contigo, estos pocos minutos de no haberte escuchado he madurado mucho y decidí aplicar la ley del hielo.

- Luego te cuento Misty – le respondió riendo May.

- ¿Y yo? A mí no me van decir nada, tampoco se quien también me ama.

- Aquí la única ciega que ama a Ash es Misty – dijo Dawn impidiendo que hable May. Y… ¡Un momento! ¿Dawn acaba de insultarme?

- ¿Eh? Pero…. ¡No entiendo! – dijimos al unísono Misty y yo. Por ese simple motivo volví a enrojecer… ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa?

- No es nada, - comenzó Dawn – es solo que May se confundió ¿Cierto, May? – parecía estar fingiendo una sonrisa… Bah, nunca se han llevado bien May y Dawn, es por eso esa sonrisa falsa ¿No?

- Sí, claro, yo me confundí – dijo con voz monótona la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Dawn.

Misty y yo no entendíamos nada, eso volvió a hacerme ruborizar, parecía una niñita tímida que se avergüenza por todo y nunca me pasaba eso, soy muy macho… ¡Un macho que le gusta jugar a las muñecas!… ¡¿Por qué diablos dije eso? O no ¡Me descubrieron! Si, lo admito, una vez jugué con una Barbie*… Está bien, dos veces… ¡Mentira, siempre de niño jugué con Barbies cuando venia mi prima! Pero ya no, soy un hombre que combate batallas Pókemon, fuerte y atractivo… soy un hombre con oscuro y femenino pasado que me perturba por las noches.

Los chicos siguieron hablando olvidando por completo la discusión de recién, aunque Misty y yo quedamos muy confundidos. También quedo sorprendido al ver como Misty decía libremente que estaba enamorada de mí, sin avergonzarse ni un poco. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que se sienta de esa forma, quería que este triste ya que yo no la amaba de la misma forma que ella hacia mí, sé que eso es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero prefería eso.

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, cada vez que ella me mira, me sonríe o me habla me siento nervioso, me sonrojo y mi corazón late a mil por hora y por lo que sé eso no es muy normal. También me enfurezco cuando Gary se le acerca, no quiero pensar que son celos, porque si siento celos quiere decir que si estoy enamorado de Misty y yo no lo estoy….

'_Dices que no te gusta pero sientes todos los síntomas de estar enamorado: Te sonrojas, te pones muy nervioso, tu corazón late golpeando tu pecho fuertemente, te enfadas cuando algún chico se le acerca. Lamento decirte esto, pero… Si estás enamorado, en realidad _estamos _enamorados'_

¡Eso no es cierto! Si lo estuviera, entonces ¿Por qué la rechace cuando dijo que yo le gustaba? Es obvio, porque NO ME GUSTA, solo es que estoy confundido con todo lo que está pasando.

'_Oh, ¡Vamos! Admítelo, ella te gusta, hasta te agrado la idea de hacer linda pareja, solo que eres muy cabezón e inmaduro como para aceptarlo ¿O no recuerdas cuando estabas celoso de Rudy y tenias miedo que ella se quedara con él? ¿O cuando querías que preste más atención en ti que en Danny? ¿Y hasta estabas celoso de Tracy por estar siempre con ella en el gimnasio? ¿O simplemente cuando intentabas demostrarle que eres un buen entrenador solo para impresionarla? ¿Eso, acaso no significa algo? Te recomiendo que te des cuenta tus sentimientos antes de que Misty encuentre a alguien que en verdad la valore y sabes que eso no es tan difícil de encontrar ya que ella tiene muchos chicos esperándola'_

Tal vez en algunas cosas tengas razón, admito que enfurecí con lo de Rudy, Danny y Tracy, solo eran celos entre amigos, nada más allá que eso. Y en cuanto a lo otro, estoy seguro que nunca pasará, Misty no me va olvidar de un día para el otro y luego va aceptar a un chico cualquiera.

'_¿Celos entre amigos? ¡Por dios, eso no existe! Sentiste celos porque la querías solo para ti. Y es cierto que ella no nos olvidara de un día para el otro, pero te aseguro que le sobrara candidatos para consolarla y de a poco dejará de sufrir por ti, volverá a verte como su mejor amigo y luego se enamorará de alguien realmente maduro que la ame… o tal vez ese futuro no esté tan lejano como te lo imaginas, tal vez Gary adelante las cosas'_

¿Eh? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ya deja de llenarme la cabeza con estupideces! A mí no me gusta Misty, ella no me olvidará, nunca se irá con otro y mucho menos con el idiota de Gary, además de que no permitiría eso jamás.

'_Y si no te gusta, entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Misty y Gary estén juntos o que ella se vaya con otro chico?'_

¡No lo sé! No sé porque me molesta ni me interesa saberlo, estoy muy confundido. Es por eso que nunca quiero escucharte, me confundes y no dejas de insultarme.

'_Si, si claro, –es obvio el sarcasmo- hazte el desentendido. Si quieres no me escuches porque ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte… Solo me quedare a ver como la pasas en la discoteca ¡Eso si va a ser divertido! Ver cómo te retuerces de los celos eso si es genial'_

Ya lo he dicho, yo jamás sentiré celos. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Nunca podre convencer a mi propia conciencia. Sin embargo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, algo de este pequeño debate interno me dejo pensando. Tal vez tenga razón, porque ¿Alguna vez me tendré que enamorar? ¿Verdad? ¿Y si sin quererlo me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga?_… _No, eso no puede ser….

En fin, esta noche dejare de pensar en todo lo que me perturba y me divertiré, porque para eso organice estas vacaciones. A pesar de todo, Misty lo único que consiguió fue que viva pensando en ella desde que se me declaro, tal vez esa no fue su intensión pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Entonces para no dejar que ella gane dejare de pensar en ella a partir de este preciso momento….

.

.

.

¡No puedo! Ella es la única persona en la que puedo pensar. Y… ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Misty?…

¡Mier**! ¡Mier**! ¡Y más mier**!

Eh-h, quiero decir: ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Y más diablos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

Lady Candy: Volví con un nuevo capi :) Me he tardado en subirlo porque no he tenido tiempo de estar en la computadora... ¡Hoy empece las clases! Comencé 4º año de secundaria :D Volví a ver a mis viejos compañeros y conocí a algunos chicos nuevos, fue muy lindo. Es por eso que no podía actualizar y aunque mi papá me dijera que no tengo que estar en la computadora porque tengo que ser más responsable y bla bla bla, no pude evitarlo y a lo primero que entre fue a esta página -jejeje-

Se habrán dado cuenta de que uso mucho la palabra 'Ok' ¿No? Jajaja .. es que si la uso muy seguido y no pude controlarme en ponerla.

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Ash es muy despistado y no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Dawn ¿Verdad? Y son más que obvios. Y si, lo sé, ¿Togepi? Jajaja Sé que no tendría que estar en el fic pero amo a ese Pokemon :3

Y aclaró que el próximo capítulo es el final!

Red20: Muchas gracias por el Review, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo capi también te guste y te haga reír mucho :) Saludos!

¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o críticas :P

_~ Lady Candy ~ _


End file.
